Just a little help from some friends
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link meets Harry Potter and his friends and they do battle with Ganondorf! Rate and review this corny story.


Just a little help from some friends  
  
By: Shannon  
  
NOTE: I do not own the characters to LoZ or Harry Potter.  
  
  
Link was riding Epona through Hyrule Field, chasing off a couple of big poes. After capturing them in bottles, Link high-tailed it over to Hyrule Castle Town to go to Ganon's castle to do battle with Ganondorf. With bottles filled with potion, faeries, and a couple of poes to sell the old dude in the room with all the pots, Link was ready and armed for battle, to defeat Ganondorf and rightfully claim Hyrule. Suddenly, he saw three figures flying in the sky. As they came closer, they appeared to be kids riding broomsticks.  
  
"Epona," said Link. "You don't suppose those are the Poe sisters, right? But, but, but, but they look like kids!"  
  
Epona neighed. Link looked in the sky and noticed that they were coming closer. "Well, they don't appear to be of any harm," said Link. "I'll wait until they land."  
  
  
"You took the wrong turn, Ron!" snapped Hermione. "This is not a shortcut to Hogwarts! I kept telling you two hours ago that we missed the turn to Hogwarts but NOOOO....you wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
"But, but," said Ron. "I always use this shortcut."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Um, since now."  
  
"Quiet you two!" snapped Harry Potter. "I see some funny-looking fellow on a horse down below. Maybe if we can ask him where we are, he'll help us to get home!"  
  
"Yeah, let's do that," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and we wouldn't have had to do that if you DIDN'T TAKE THE WRONG TURN!" yelled Hermione.  
  
  
  
The three kids on their broomsticks landed in front of Link. Each kid had an owl on their arm.   
  
"Well, I must say," said Link. "I haven't seen you kids around here. Where are you all from?"  
  
"England," said Harry. "We were having lunch with a friend of ours, his name is Hagrid. Anyway, our friend Ron here, wanted to take a shortcut back to Hogwarts School of Wizardry but he missed the turn and now we're lost. Could you tell us how to get back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ooookay," said Link. "Well, I do not know where Hogwarts is, but you are in the land of Hyrule. I am Link, the Hero of Time. After I defeat Ganondorf, I'll send you all back home."  
  
"Who is this Ganondorf fellow, Link?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's evil," said Link. "He comes from the Dark Realm and wants to seek the Triforce."  
  
The three kids stood in their tracks, speechless.  
  
"Okay, I guess I have to explain what the triforce is, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "We don't know what it is."  
  
"Ooookay...this is going to take awhile...."  
  
  
After explaining the entire quest he was following, the three young wizards looked wide-eyed at Link.   
  
"Can we come with you on your quest, Link?" asked Ron. "We can help you defeat this Ganondorf fellow."  
  
"Um, I don't think so," said Link. "This is NOT for kids."  
  
"But we're wizards," said Harry.   
  
"Ooookay, but don't say 'I didn't tell you so,'" warned Link. "Oh, and I didn't get your names."  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.  
  
"And I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron.  
  
"And you're students of wizardry, huh?" said Link. "You might be helpful after all."  
  
  
  
Link galloped on Epona while the three young, wizards flew in a "V" formation above Link's head. Finally, they got to what was left of Hyrule Castle Town. Link hitched Epona to a sign that read "HYRULE FIELD" and the foursome walked through the main entrance.  
  
They ran past the zombies that occupied the marketplace and went on the trail to Ganon's castle. As they arrived inside the castle, a swarm of bats flew at them.   
  
"Let me handle this, Link," said Harry. He waved his wand in the air and the bats turned into chickens. The chickens then clucked in panic and ran out of the castle.   
  
"Wow," Link said. "That's awesome!"  
  
"That's nothing," said Ron. "We've got more than that up our capes."  
  
  
The four of them climbed up the staircase to Ganondorf's lair. They finally entered the gate and came face-to-face with Ganondorf himself.  
  
"I was expecting you, Link," said Ganondorf in a very, deep and low voice. "But not these...these...CHILDREN! I think this is going to be easier than I thought!"  
  
Ron gulped. "Why, oh why did we come up here in the first place?"  
  
"Because we wanted to help Link out so we can get back to Hogwarts, silly!" said Hermione.  
  
"I...I....I....I...I...I...I don't feel so good," muttered Ron.  
  
"Well, maybe you guys won't have to fight him," said Link. "Let me have a swing at him. You guys can back me up."  
  
"Back you up?" said Ganondorf, roaring with laughter. "Like I said, this is going to be easier than I thought."  
  
Link and Ganondorf swatted at each other. Their swords clashed, they shot arrows at each other, and they used magic, however, Link was feeling weak and he was running out of potion, faeries, and Lon-Lon milk. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Guys," said Link. "I'm tired and weak and I can't take this anymore." He collapsed in a corner from exhaustion. While Hermione and Ron tried to revive him, Harry stepped up to the mighty Ganondorf.  
  
"You?" Ganondorf said with a hearty laugh. "This is a joke! Why should I, Ganondorf, waste my time with a CHILD like you?"  
  
"Because I have this!" yelled Harry, holding his wand in the air.  
  
"Why, that's just a stick!" bellowed Ganondorf. "Surely, you could do better than that!"  
  
"In fact, I can," said Harry as he waved his magic wand and turned Ganondorf's sword into a pile of ashes.  
  
"Why you little.....," snarled Ganondorf as he lunged at Harry, trying to get his magic wand. Instead, Harry floated higher into the air, sending Ganondorf crashing into a wall.  
  
"Hold still!" hollered Ganondorf as he sent out bolts of magic toward Harry. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent the bolts of magic right back at Ganondorf, pelting him.   
  
AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Ganondorf in pain.   
  
Before Ganondorf could get back up to fight Harry, Harry delivered one powerful blow to Ganondorf. He sent a bolt of magic from his wand and it hit Ganondorf in the head, surrounding him in a cloud of smoke.  
  
  
Hermione and Ron managed to revive Link. "Hey, what's goin' on?" asked Link. "Wait, don't tell me you defeated Ganondorf!"  
  
The cloud of smoke disappeared and what was left of Ganondorf was.....furry and white.  
  
"You, you, you turned Ganondorf into a rabbit!" cried Link.   
  
"Yep," said Harry. "And that spell is completely irreversable so Ganondorf is going to live his life eating carrots and terrorizing gardens."  
  
In a small, squeaky voice, Ganondorf yelled, shaking his paw, "I'll get you, Link, and your stupid kiddie friends too!" He then hopped out of the castle, stumbling and trying to get used to hopping on his legs.  
  
"Harry saved Hyrule!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Great job, Harry!" cried Ron, thumping him on the back.  
  
"Harry, you're awesome," said Link. "I think they should make YOU the Hero of Time."  
  
  
  
The next day at the Temple of Time, the Triforce was regained and everything was back to normal. Link was proclaimed Hero of Time and the three wizards were given honorary medallions for their efforts. Afterwards, there was a banquet to celebrate and the day Harry fought Ganondorf was made a holiday called "Freedom Day."  
  
"Hey, I'm proud of you guys," said Link as the four of them ate heartily at the banquet. "Without you, I don't know what would've happened. And get this: I just got engaged!"  
  
"Wow!" said Harry. "To who?"  
  
"Zelda, the Hylian princess," said Link. "I'll be sure to invite you all to the wedding!"  
  
"Um, guys?" asked Ron. "Don't you think we should be back at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ohmygosh!" screamed Hermione. "You're right!"  
  
"Snape's gonna kill us," said Harry. "Link, old pal, we gotta go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"No problem," said Link. "With a toot on my ocarina here, you guys would be back there in no time."  
  
Link played a song on his ocarina and sent the three, young wizards back to Hogwarts.   
  
  
"Well, we're back," said Hermione. "Now all we have to do is sneak back into our dormitories and pretend nothing happened or we'll lose points for Gryffindor."  
  
"Okay, well, see you in the morning," said Ron as the three tiptoed back to their dorms.   
  
As Ron and Harry were quietly tiptoeing to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories, they heard someone yell.  
  
"Potter, Weasley!" hollered Snape. "What are you doing out of your dorms at this time in the evening?!"  
  
"Uh oh," said Ron and Harry.  
  
  
  



End file.
